Field Of The Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a radiographic shield with an S-shaped passageway, further incorporating a radiographic shutter mechanism, and a protective jacket for a radiographic device.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the need for protection in the field of gamma radiography is well-established and self-evident. Improvements are continually sought which maintain radiographic safety but which are more economical and less cumbersome to use, as well as providing for efficient work procedures.
For example, traditional tungsten shields need to be either a machined straight tube design or an S-tube design. The straight tube design can be machined using conventional machining methods but this design requires shielding attached to the front of the source or source assembly. This design limits the types of radiography that can be performed. S-tube designs typically require a casting process which can be expensive and may produce voids within the material which can reduce shielding efficiency
Similarly, traditional tungsten shields need to be either a machined “straight tube” design or an “S” tube design. The straight tube design can be machined using conventional machining methods but this design requires shielding attached to the front of the source. This may limit the types of radiography that can be performed.
Finally, the prior art includes protective jackets for radiographic devices which uses a metal handle. However, this is less ergonomic than desired, and typically does not include mounting features.